Numerous types of medical devices are presently known for the purpose of conducting aspects of patient examinations. These devices can include, by way of example, an otoscope used for examining the ear, an ophthalmoscope for examining the eye, a laryngoscope for examining the throat, a skin measuring microscope for examining skin related defects and conditions, and a colposcope for examining the cervix. Hand-held versions of these devices include those manufactured and sold by Welch Allyn, Inc. of Skaneateles Falls, N.Y., among others. In optical versions of these devices, such as an otoscope or ophthalmoscope, a diagnostic handle retains a set of standard or rechargeable batteries in which an instrument head is attached to the top of the handle, the instrument head retaining the optics required to permit examination of a target of interest. Digital versions have also been manufactured in regard to at least some of these devices.
Still further certain examinations, such as those involving the eye, have only been possible using a dedicated and much more complex apparatus, such as a fundus camera that is used for purposes of conducting retinal imaging of the eye and further permitting the detection of other maladies, such as diabetic retinopathy and macular degeneration, given the field of view that is required and in which a patient is examined without having to administer eye drops in order to dilate the pupil for purposes of conducting an examination.
It is a general and ongoing need in the field to develop improved digitally based medical devices, including medical examination instruments.